


Caught In A Web

by TheDapLab



Category: Spider-Gwen (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Kinks, Rape Fantasy, Rape Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Various Kinks, kidnap fantasy, kidnap kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapLab/pseuds/TheDapLab
Summary: When Gwen gets back home after a long night, she certainly doesn't expect any danger. But things don't always go the way she wants them to... or do they?
Relationships: Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Kidnapped

It had been a long, but boring night, nothing but common criminals; not a super villain in sight. Gwen shouldn’t complain really, normal humans were no match for her and easy takedowns, it was just the numbers that had worn her out. There must be some sort of crime spree going on right now, or at least was, she must have taken it out on her own tonight.  
She slipped in her bedroom window, too tired to care anymore, stretched and cracking her joints as the tension left her body. It was this compromising position she was caught out in, when her spider sense went off as she felt a blow to the back of her head, slumping to her knees dazed, just about dodging a second blow, before something sparked and everything went black.

********

She groaned when she came to, the aches of the night combined with the quick, but effective, beat down she had just taken. She tried to move, finding herself securely bound that didn’t give her much movement. Slowly opening her eyes to dim light and shifting in her restraints, she took stock.  
Mask still in place, suit feels intact, taking the risk she glanced down to confirm, before looking around at how she was bound and growling with irritation. Ropes criss crossed her body, from her limited experience it looked suspiciously like shibari; as she shifted more she felt it rubbing her in not unpleasant ways.  
What those ropes were attached to was what annoyed her, the ropes wrapped around her body looped in and out of a spider web made of rope, keeping her suspended upright, arms spread and held in place. She tried to free herself, either the ropes were that strong and well tied, or her powers had been suppressed, the end result was that she couldn’t move more than an inch.  
Suddenly, bright lights burst into life, making her flinch at the sudden assault on her eyes, as a figure stepped into the newly lit circle, dressed entirely in black.  
“And the guest of honour awakes, ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to defiling a hero! Today our special guest is none other than Spider Woman, who many of you will have seen swinging around our fair city.” Gwen’s eyes widened beneath her mask, the light glinting off what she now realised were camera lenses. Multiple cameras, all focused on her.  
Now her eyes were adjusting to the light, she could just about make out a few screens further back beyond them. Was he live streaming this?  
“Now our first request, and our most popular one, is she really as curvy as those photos show her to be?” Her captor was reading off a tablet, before setting it aside on a table and approaching her. She struggled in her bonds, desperately trying to escape, as he moved behind her, gasping in shock as he roughly groped her breasts.  
The ropes were tied in such a way that pushed them up, she growled in disgust as he squeezed them as if inspecting, while describing it to their audience. She was relieved when he stopped, only to feel his hands on her firm ass, massaging it through her suit. Looking over her shoulder and glaring at him, she caught sight of even more cameras. She appeared to be surrounded, which just spurred her struggles on as his hands ran down to stroke her legs; still narrating as she thrashed around in vain. Whatever he had hit her with, it had made everything more sensitive, despite  
She squirmed in barely contained fury as he hand went up, stroking between her legs, grinning as he found the zipper. Leaning in and whispering “I’m going to have fun with you”, before turning back to the tablet to see what comments the feed now had; leaving Gwen increasingly desperate to escape. All for naught, her bindings were simply too tight for her to free herself from, the way the ropes were rubbing against her didn’t help; she might have enjoyed it otherwise, but knowing potentially thousands of people could be watching right now made it worse.  
After a few minutes she paused to rest, while her captor read, before he slowly circled her, taking close up pictures; ignoring her glaring at him the whole time. He then walked off for a few more minutes, humming to himself and fiddling with the tablet; all while Gwen kept testing her bonds.  
“Well the show is going down a treat, but you’re not going to like the next most popular request,” he told her, moving closer again having put the tablet aside again.  
“You’re going to pay for this when I get free, you should stop before things get worse for you.” Gwen growled back, furious at what she was being subjected to, trying to bluff into stop things going further.  
“Oh don’t worry, when I’m done with you, that won’t be a problem…” he whispered, hands fumbling for the zipper between her legs. She could see him grinning through his mask, as she shrieked and thrashed around, trying to stop him, but ultimately failing as she felt her suit loosen; even if she couldn’t hear the unzipping.  
There was then a tearing of fabric, leaving her gasping as he held up the tattered remains of the underwear he had just ripped off her, holding them up for both his captive and the cameras, before letting them fall to the ground.  
He had just exposed her live on camera, she held back her fearful gasps as she began stroking, then sliding his fingers inside her, looking away in disgust while he played with her and made a show to the cameras of licking his fingers afterwards.  
She looked back in fear as she heard the clinking of a belt buckle, eyes wide behind her mask as she saw him undressing, stepping out of his discarded trousers and moving back to her, his erection on proud display.  
“Nonononono….” she muttered to herself, her efforts becoming more frantic as her worst fear were confirmed. He stepped close, running his hands over her legs and ass again, the heat of his arousal pressing against her as he chuckled mockingly.  
“Do try to enjoy it…” he whispered, moaning at her panicked gasps as he thrust himself inside her, burying his cock all the way inside her unwilling pussy. Trying to keep her tears in check and ignore the feeling of violation as he raped her, even looking away was no escape. His grip on her body, the sensation of thrusting, the sounds he made, even the cameras that looked down on her; all reminded her where she was.  
He didn’t last long, didn’t bother prolonging it, just forcing himself on her to make a point of how powerless she was right now. Hanging there, gasping in shock at the sudden and rough violation and its end, she didn’t even see the blow coming as sparks sent her back into unconsciousness.  
“And now onto the second part…”

********

She groaned again, when she came to, already hating waking up like this. Mask was still in place, maybe she could make it through this nightmare without her identity being revealed.  
She was in a new position, the ropes wrapping her body still there, but now she was hogtied and suspended mid air. Something felt different too, the grogginess of her rough treatment confusing her until she caught sight of her captor entering the ring of cameras again; wearing just his mask.  
“Looks like she has woken up ladies and gentlemen! Now part two was the most popular position requested, along with a small surprise for our little spider.” He held up two remotes, Gwen frowned in confusion until she felt the pulses. Wriggling to look over her shoulder, her suspicions were confirmed when she spotted her suit bulging slightly around her ass. “That’s right folks, both of those holes have been plugged..” He was grinning, slowly increasing the power on both the vibrators, confirming that while she was out he had inserted one in her pussy and one in her ass.  
She gasped and struggled, swinging slightly as she fought again to free herself, barely containing her moans. He toyed with her, leaving her panting and writhing, the toys well placed to pleasure, even as she fought against the continued violation. His hands stroking her body didn’t help things, raising and lowering the vibrations while he kept touching her, until she couldn’t contain it any more and let out a low moan.  
“Well that took less time than I expected!” He exclaimed gleefully, before slowly raising the power, leaving her shuddering in her bonds as the moans kept getting louder. She didn’t want to, not in front of so many people, but the pleasure was too much.  
Her face was burning with shame, when she let out a particularly loud moan and slumped while she fought to recover her breath after climaxing. Thankfully the vibrators were slowed down, until she recovered, at which point they were ramped up again. She had cum live on camera, it made the second time louder as she lost the will to restrain herself as much as she was guided through a second time.  
She could feel her crotch getting damp and sticky, as she both fought her bonds and tried to use them to help her pleasure. Things were getting so heated, that she had forgotten about the cameras, until she felt his hand on the back of her head. Well on the way to her third finish, she was shocked back to reality when he grabbed her mask.  
“You’re enjoying yourself little spider, why don’t we let the viewers see what Spider Woman looks like when enjoying herself like the dirty bitch she is…” She struggled, shouting between moans as her mask slowly began sliding off. She was blinded, as it came off, her struggles actually helping him get it off easier, until she was staring at the cameras, panic in her eyes as he held her mask aloft and discarded it on the floor.  
Her blond hair was a mess, her face covered in the dirt and sweat of the long night, but she had been unmasked for the internet to see. She tried to look away, to hide her face, he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and kept her face pointed forwards, while toying with the vibrators again. She also felt his hand stroking her clit through her suit, some form of electricity stimulating her despite her best efforts to resist.  
She fought, somehow even harder than already, but was unable to escape even his grasp. She had cum live already, but this time her face was on display, forced to look into the cameras until her eyes rolled up, her mouth opened in a sustained moan of release; her head only being released when she had ridden it out.  
There were probably already gifs of both her unmasking and orgasm all over by now, her career as a superhero couldn’t survive such a public humiliation.  
When she had gotten her breath back again, she felt him grab her hair again, having altered the position of the cameras to zoom in more, he displayed her face for all to see, before choking her until she couldn’t stop him deep throating her.  
His hands were gripping her hair, holding her at the perfect angle for the cameras to catch the whole thing, while he fucked her mouth. Closing her eyes and just wishing for it to be over, she managed to avoid gagging on his cock too much, just being about to breathe as he ravaged her mouth. The vibrators suddenly stirred to life, one hand letting go of her long enough, leaving her moaning around his member; which only spurred him to go faster.  
She wasn’t sure how long this went on for, a new defilement to add to the nights list, before he suddenly pulled out, leaving her gasping and strings of drool between them. She was convinced he was about to make her swallow, until she realised what he intended.  
Moving behind her, she felt the zipper open as he retrieved the vibrator from her pussy, before moving to stand next to her, displaying it for the cameras and bending to pick up her mask. He then used her mask to clean the toy of her fluids, grinning at her new found disgust, laughed at her furious grunts when he thrust it back in her and zipped it back up  
He then took her mask, already damp from her, and put it over his cock, wrapping it around and beginning to jerk off. She watched in revulsion, the things he had done already were beyond awful, but using her mask like a sock to masturbate into, that was a new low. She couldn’t look away as she saw dark patches forming in the fabric as he let out a deep moan of “Spider Woman…” and stained it with his overly satisfied, orgasmic release. Leaving her mask soiled by both of them, as he held it up for the cameras to inspect.  
She went cold when he turned back to her, holding her mask up, but she was too weak still, too well bound, as he forced her mask back on.  
She could feel his cum, hers, her salivate, all smear over her face, her hair, get in her nose and mouth as he forced the mask back down. While not sitting perfect, she didn’t notice, her senses were filled with the taste and smell of sex and arousal. Of the violation, the defilement forced upon her.  
Just when she thought she could stomach it, without vomiting in pure revulsion, when the vibrators started up again. Unable to escape it at all anymore, she came quickly, not being allowed to rest this time before being pleasured again and again. All her senses were filled with sexual satisfaction, her captor doing everything he could to satisfy her, even if being filmed live she shouldn’t escape how much she was beginning to enjoy it.

********

She lost count of how many times she was forced to cum, how long she was kept suspended there, twitching and moaning for the viewing pleasure of millions, her mask sticking to her face and her whole suit damp from sweat and worse.  
Eventually she felt her strength returning, slowly but surely, until she was able to eventually break free of her bonds. She hadn’t realised before, but a mattress had been left under her, the wind was still driven out of her when she landed, but it was better than hitting the ground.  
It was with shaky hands that she fumbled for her zipper, writhing on the ground, trying to contain herself, until she had pulled both vibrators out and tossed them into the darkness.  
She slumped back, the ropes wrapped around her still in place, but now she was at least able to move freely. She was still debating if she wanted to unmask herself again, if only to avoid having to breathe in the scents soaked into her mask, until she saw him advancing on her.  
She tried to spring up to fight him, getting to her knees before being wrestled to the ground again and pinned down. Her strength was returning, but not enough to fight him off, her blows made him flinch, but he was still able to flip her face down, the soiled mask rubbing against her face as he positioned himself atop her.  
She screamed in frustration as he began fucking her again, his hands gripping her arms to stop her fighting back, her legs pinned beneath him. She was so close, he had violated her home, her body, her identity and just when she thought it was over, he was back doing it again.  
He took his time, slow thrusts as she struggled beneath him. She didn’t know if this was live, or just him making use of her body for his own pleasure this time, but the longer it went on, the more she struggled.  
Until suddenly, his hips slammed into her one last time and held them there, panting with effort and his climax. She paused, hoping it was finally over, shuddering with disgust as he rubbed himself against her, using her suit to clean most of his sweat off him; further soiling her suit.  
“This was defiling a hero, and that will do…” He purred in her ear.

********

Miles Morales rolled off her, collapsing on the mattress next to her, while they both relaxed and recuperated from their activities.  
“You’re a sick fuck you know.” He said, grinning at her, as she pulled her mask off and tossed it aside, taking deep breaths of fresh air.  
“You agreed to it, what does that make you?” she shot back, smirking at him. “You just spent the evening fulfilling my rape fantasies and don’t tell me you didn’t get off on it too. Don’t appreciate what you did with my mask though, that’s gonna take a few washes to get clean!”  
“You told me to surprise you after unmasking, you should have been more specific.” He grinned, stretching and sitting up while she glared at him. “Got the unmasking, orgasm and throat fucking videos you wanted though…”  
“Fine, if they’re good enough, I won’t hold it against you.” She sighed, moving to get up, taking the offered hand as he helped her to her feet. “Also be a bit more careful with your venom blast, I could have done with being less stiff for the suspension part.  
“Hmm, will bear that in mind for next time, anything else you would rather change?”  
“Nah, right now I’d rather just get home, shower and relax, I know we agreed tonight, but it was harder than I expected…” She started tidying up, before he stopped her.  
“I will take care of that, let's get you home, I’ll clean up here later.” Getting quickly dressed himself, he swung back to their place with the tablet and other smaller items, Gwen holding them while he carried her back.  
Her suit was in such a state that it was put to wash straight away, after which he joined her in the shower, massaging her stiff body and muscles, before putting her to bed where she fell asleep instantly. Smiling affectionately at her, he returned to the warehouse he had set up for their latest escapade.  
It could be hard having a submissive girlfriend with a kidnapping kink, but despite the effort, it was always worth it. It was just difficult getting ahold of so many cameras for this particular game, when they only needed one to work.  
Oh who was he kidding, he loved every second of it, especially the mornings after when she would be all cuddles and affection, while they shoved how much they loved each other.  
She just occasionally needed him to ravage her in every possible way they could think of, everyone has their kinks after all...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen didn't think things could get any worse after she was kidnapped some time ago, but she finds out soon enough, that it was just a wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was calls for further chapters to this fic, including from my editor, so here is chapter 2 of 3!

Chapter 2

He did regret his life choices, as he shuffled along the ledge, aiming for the window further along the wall. If his source was to be believed, the owner was out almost every night, so should be a nice, easy score.  
It had better be, he was hanging off a wall seven stories up for nothing otherwise. The suction cups on his hands would only get him so far. When he did get to the window to the bedroom, he tried it, grinning as he found it open.   
A common problem with people on higher floors in apartment blocks, they believed no one can get to windows like this. Worked out well for him, as he quietly slid it open and dropped into the room as quietly as he could.  
Finding himself in the bedroom, he cursed his luck when he spotted a figure sprawled on the bed, in the dim light from the open window. Sighing to himself and pulling out a rag and bottle, before sneaking over to the figure on the bed. She started to wake up, bleary eyed and confused before he got the soaked rag over her mouth.  
She struggled briefly, a muffled voice trying to call out, before her eyes rolled back and closed. Lowering her down to the bed, he made sure she was unconscious before moving on. There was something about the short blonde haircut that looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it.  
He quickly moved to check no one else was home, through the living area, front hall, bathroom, then kitchen last of all. The place looked normal, nothing special, just an everyday apartment. Turning to leave the kitchen, he glanced over the full laundry basket.  
Well this woman did look to have collapsed in bed, might explain why she was home when she wasn’t meant to be. Busy life could get like that. He carried on to the door, before pausing when something registered with him.  
Doubling back to the laundry basket, he pulled out the item hanging out the top that had caught his attention. Holding it up, he confirmed his initial thought. He held a white and pink mask, light reflecting off the large, pale lenses.  
Putting it on the kitchen side, he tossed a couple of shirts aside, before finding what he was looking for. Holding up the black, white and pink suit, flicking the lights on to confirm that he had indeed just discovered a Spider Woman costume in a laundry basket.  
Or did she go by Ghost Spider now? Never mind, that wasn’t important now. He needed to confirm this was the real deal and not some cosplayer.   
First, he headed back into the bedroom. The woman was still passed out, once he had confirmed that he turned the lights on and pulled out his phone. Opening a frequently played video, he looked for a good angle, before pausing and comparing it to the unconscious woman.  
He grinned to himself, ok so might be the real deal, but he had to be sure. Bending down and searching under the bed, he came across a heavy, locked trunk. Pulling it out, he made short work of the lock with a set of picks, before swinging it open.  
He set it aside for now, not what he was looking for, but maybe useful later. He stayed crouched for a moment, thinking about the most likely place for her stash, before advancing to the built in wardrobe.  
Opening it up, he spotted a loose panel at the back, most likely not put back in place properly due to tiredness. Shoving the everyday clothes out of the way, he freed the panel and pulled it out.  
‘Bingo!’ he thought to himself as he saw the contents.

********

Gwen groaned as she came to, trying to spit out the gag in her mouth. ‘Wait, I was asleep in bed, the intruder!’ she thought to herself, struggling to get up, only to find that not only was she gagged, but she was handcuffed to the frame of the bed. Attempting to move her legs, she found them locked in a spreader bar.  
If that wasn’t bad enough, she glanced over when she caught movement to her side, eyes widening in horror when she realised what was going on.  
The intruder was still there, worse he was narrating to himself as he filmed the hiding spot for her superhero gear. Her eyes followed the camera, fighting risking panic as she realised her spare suits were arranged around the wall on their hangers, on display as he filmed them. The dirty suit she had meant to wash earlier before collapsing tossed over a chair, if that’s what gave her identity away then she was never going to skip on laundry day again.  
If she escaped with her identity still intact at the end of this, she realised she was naked apart from her mask, so there was little chance of that.  
“And it looks like our star is awake!” he declared, turning the camera on the struggling woman. “As you can see, she has the tech, the suits and she looks just like the woman from the viral videos.” He paused. “But that reveal can come later, I made a much more interesting discovery.”  
He strood to the other side of the bed, Gwen following him, her other fears confirmed. Her chest of bondage gear lay open, both her dirty secrets laid bare at the same time. It was full of chains, ropes, cuffs, various vibrators and other such implements. All with her at his mercy.  
“I showed the folks back home this earlier, it’s where her restraints came from earlier, didn’t have to bring my own!” He explained gleefully, the camera turning from the open case to the bound, struggling figure on the bed. “Now the video everyone is bound to have seen by now, of this little spider getting violated in such an amazing display. As I’ve got her to myself now, I thought why not make my own video.” She froze at that, as he reached down into the trunk and grabbed a few items. “Now I’m going to do it the other way around, keep her mask on, let the lovely audience admire her naked body as I use and abuse it, before the grand finale…”  
She struggled and tried to escape, but felt weaker than normal, probably a side effect of whatever she had been drugged with. All she could do was watch as he propped the phone up next to the bed to get a wide angled shot of the action. She turned her head away, trying to push herself away from him as he groped her breasts in both hands and kissed her neck, growling softly before kissing down and sucking on her nipples.  
She started trying to shout again, still muffled by the gag, as he sat back, pulled out what looked like her GoPro and attached it to his forehead. Looks like her next video was going to have more of a POV angle to it, she cursed to herself mentally for getting in this position not just once, but twice now.  
She had no choice but vainly struggle as he filmed and narrated as he ran his hand over her body, back arching as he fingered her while pinching a nipple. She managed to contain her moan, but could see him grinning.  
“Now for our first toy of the evening, from the spider's own collection…” He held up a thin chain with something on each end, for the benefit of both cameras. Muffled shouts could be heard from the bound hero, as she recognised what they were.  
Giving each nipple a lick and a nibble, before clamping first one, then the other of the pair of nipple clamps. Her body reacted as normal to their use, the mix of pleasure and pain arousing, cursing to herself as her body responded as trained. Given the current circumstances, it was betraying her, back arching and muffled panting could be heard as he tugged on and played with the chain connecting the clamps.  
Her response was impossible to hide, even with her moans muffled, the way her body arched and writhed as he played with the chain showed just how much she enjoyed this. Even when non consensual.   
“Well she likes those, let’s see how these go down.” He said, holding up a pair of vibrating nipple clamps for both cameras. She was already panting and more excited than she should be beneath him, was he going to use her entire toy box at this rate?  
She hissed quietly as he swapped them over, before writhing more as he applied the vibrating ones and started playing with the settings. The mixture of pleasure and pain proved even better than before, she almost managed to avoid cumming, until he roughly fucked her pussy with a vibrator.   
The whole thing was caught on film from two different angles, as well as him testing how she tasted by lifting up his mask and licking it, before wiping the rest of it on her mask; leaving wet streaks on the white material.  
He then pulled out several other toys, smirking as she once again tried to wiggle free, only for him to roll her onto her knees. Arms still bound to the headboard she was now facing, she attempted to kick him, only to find him sat on the spreader bar, effectively pinning her in place.  
“She really does have a nice ass…” he said, running his hands over her, before slapping both cheeks. “Now this one looks particularly well loved….” he continued, she couldn’t quite make out what toy in particular it was, but she recognised the sound that she heard.  
The squirt of the lube bottle, shortly before she felt the familiar, cold substance probing her asshole. She then felt the equally familiar feeling of her favourite vibrating butt plug getting thrust up her ass.   
She really shouldn’t have left that in it’s pride of place, but she wasn’t expecting anyone to break in and find her stash. Her attempts to stifle her moans came out as muffled whimpers, between the vibrators on various parts of her body, as well as him using his tongue in her unoccupied womanhood.  
She came on camera for the second time that night, at least able to hide her face this time, due to not being unmasked yet this time. He left the various vibrators going on a lower setting, keeping her going but not enough to finish her again.  
She was confused when he wrapped and tied some rope around her waist, like a makeshift belt, until she heard the clinking of his and the rustling of clothes.  
Not again, she had already been raped live on camera once, a second time, in her home of all places, was horrifying. She tried her best, but as before escape was impossible, feeling his hips slam into her ass as he began fucking her.  
She found out what the rope belt was for, he used that to hold onto as he got rough, pounding her hard doggy style, all while keeping up the commentary. She was in the moment, at least the last guy hadn’t been narrating about how good she felt to rape, grope and use like a fleshlight. That was the most degrading part, being used and referred to as a common sex toy, just being forced to take it as he grunted and slammed into her again and again.  
Third time she came on camera that night, the combination of vibrations and the way she was roughly taken were too much. Whatever these guys kept dosing her with a problem, it acted like the ultimate aphrodisiac and got her off now matter what they did to her, all while leaving her weak enough for them to do what they pleased. He came shortly after, groaning as he buried himself deep inside her and held it, praising how good she was to relieve stress.  
“Well we might as well give the nice people at home what they’re asking for…” He said, gripping the top of her mask, the gopro and phone moved to the pillow in front of her. It wasn’t slow like last time, she was unmasked quickly, what must have been a look of shock and horror on her face as she was left completely exposed to the cameras. The ball gag that had been keeping her quiet the entire time was also revealed.  
“Now I’ve heard some say the previous video was using an actress and faked, but hopefully this one confirms it’s real,” He said, picking up the gopro and leaving the phone recording her struggle. He held up the gopro, looking around the room again, all her costumes, her bondage gear, then finally back to the struggling blonde on the bed. “I’m going to be right back, just going to mix things up a little…”  
He flipped her onto her back again, using ropes to tie her legs to the bottom of the bed, before standing by the bed and running to gopros view over her, before leaving it on her dresser to get two angles on her continued struggles. When he came back into the room, he had replaced his mask with hers, giving her yet another reason to be angry.  
It was bad enough he was exposing her like this, forcing himself on her in her home, but now he was going to do it while wearing her costume! Well, the only part of it that would fit him at least.  
He then teased her with her toys, the vibrators still up her ass and clamps to her nipples, but that left her womanhood open to experimentation. All of them had been used on her many a time, they were familiar, all of this was. Despite it being done by a stranger, she couldn’t stop herself from coming, as he got more and more used to what she liked.  
He gave her a few minutes to collapse, tied spread eagled to the soiled bed, used and discarded toys littering the bed around her. It probably made for a good shot, she thought angrily, as he roamed the cameras over her again. The vibrators were still on a low setting, making her twitch in the bed, trying to keep her eyes away from both the camera and his renewed arousal as he filmed her struggles. He seemed to be taking great pleasure watching her like that, if his harding cock was anything to go by.  
He was apparently running out of ideas at that point, rummaging through her toy box yielded nothing new to use, without risking untying her to change the setup. Setting the phone back on the table, she could see him grinning beneath her mask as he moved between her legs.  
“Might as well finish up…” he growled, wrapping one hand around her throat as he positioned himself at her entrance. Grunting as he thrust himself into her, he tightened his grip around her neck, slowly choking her.  
Her back arched, the gag barely keeping her muffled moans contained as her eyes rolled back. He experimented with pressure as he slowly fucked her, until he found just the right amount. When she was barely able to breathe, the faster he got, the more intensely she reacted.  
He had already brought her to climax several times on camera, but now, as he choked her and used her, she came time after time, limbs thrashing against their bonds, until her body collapsed from exhaustion. He groaned as he came, pulling out and emptying himself on her stomach. Making sure he got a close up of her covered in his cum, he leaned up to rest his arms either side of her head   
“Such a good spider slut…” he whispered in her ear, “That will do, for now…”

********

Miles turned the cameras off, putting them aside and removing the mask. Turning off both vibrators, he removed the nipple clamps, before lifting her up slightly to ease the butt plug out, smiling at her tired moan as he pulled it out. He freed her legs, putting the ropes and spreader bar aside for now. Untying the ropes binding her arms, he massaged the sore muscles, gently peppering kisses on her neck and cheek, as he removed the ball gag.  
He moved her to his lap, handing her a bottle of water to gulp down, while running his hands down her, starting with shoulder massages and working his way down her back as she finished her drink. When her muscles had relaxed and were less stiff, she curled up in his lap, head resting on his shoulder and sleepily cuddling with him.  
“Have a good time baby?” He whispered, smiling at her tired affirmations. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up, you start in the shower and I’ll get tidied up, ok?” She whined, wanting to cuddle for a bit longer, which he allowed, before pushing her into the shower to clean off.  
Looking around the bed, he decided to clean up the toys that he had inserted into Gwen, wiping them down and putting them away in the box, he piled up the ropes and other bondage gear to put away after. He then joined her in the shower, enjoying her appreciative humming as he washed her hair and gave her all the love and affection he could.  
He had asked her to do all those things to her, but he wanted to make sure she knew that now they had finished, he was still her loving boyfriend. Drying off and carrying her to bed, he tucked her in, before finishing up.  
Her costumes were placed back in their hiding place, the mask he had taken from the laundry basket replaced and the bondage gear stored properly. Sliding the chest back under the bed, he grinned as he felt sleepy hands grab him and drag him into bed, before Gwen wrapped herself around him.  
Life certainly was good.

*******  
He groaned her name, pushing her head down his cock as he came in her mouth, holding her down until he had finished. She looked up at him with a smirk, wiping traces of the white fluid that had escaped.  
“Video that good?” She asked, teasingly.  
“Why don’t you find out..” He replied, giving her a salty kiss, before letting her take his place in the chair. She hit the play button, rewatching last night's events, moaning as his tongue probed her wet slit, while she watched the video.  
This had become a ritual of theirs, after they started filming themselves, and damn did they love it.


End file.
